Him? Why him?
by Koolness
Summary: Rose has just started her 7th year. Scorpius thrust upon her she tries to avoid him, but will she end up giving in to her need. Next Generation. Rose/Scorpius eventually Albus/OC Diary Format
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is just a little story that I decided to begin to start writing right this very minute. I will try and update as often as possible however I am busy with school and am writing another story but I shall try not and abandon this story. Also if anyone is interested in being my beta I would really appreciate it!!

Entry One – 1st September 2023

This is so disturbing. I just walked in on him and his blonde sluttish girlfriend – known as Shelly Zabini - practically having sex in a compartment in the train. How disturbingly disgusting? How the hell did he end up being head boy? God help me!

Ok maybe I should introduce myself first. My name is Rose Hermione Weasley and I'm the only daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley. Age 17 – and One day! I have an annoying as hell younger brother called Hugo and so my cousins, uncles and aunties I have lost count on them all – I will probably list then at a later point. Ok maybe that isn't true, I do know who all of them are, I just see more of others than some, the Potters several times a week and Uncle Percy and Auntie Audrey only at Christmas and special occasions.

And by the way, the first person I was talking about was Scorpius Malfoy, Man whore of Hogwarts as some would say. However if he has actually had sex no-one knows. There have been rumours, but rumours can be rumours. Also if anyone would believe some of the things that come out of some of the girls mouths, you would know that they are certainly lying. I am however a virgin unlike half the girls in my year and have only had one soppy kiss by John Thomas, the school geek. It was the worst experience I have ever had, and unfortunately it has put me off boys for part of my life, by next week when I notice how much hotter the male population in my year have gotten I will be back looking for a boyfriend. Any way back to Malfoy, he is the most repulsively annoying person ever – even beating my brother which would surprise many people. He is annoying arrogant, completely selfish and self-centred. A few reasons why I am surprised he made head boy, what did Headmaster Professor Hunter think when decided him?

So this is the time I feel obliged to describe my whole body, all the parts I like and the parts I dislike which a passion. I have a rather pointy nose which I hate and wish would shrink, deep blue eyes which sparkle in the sunshine according to my cousin and best friend, Al Potter. I have auburn hair which I love as it is quite coppery and show up great in the sun light. Also my hair tends to curl in odd ways. Ok it is really curly, thankfully mine aren't as wild as hers were when she was a teenager, they just sort of curl naturally down my back. I am so temped to cut it bob short but I don't think my mother would like it. I'm at Hogwarts anyway so Mum can't tell me what to do and what not to do just now. And by the time I go back home at Christmas it would have grown back anyway!

I am sitting in a corner in our compartment now, just writing, my head girl duties are done and Al and my best friend Sophie are busy playing Exploding snap. The game I find the most annoy ever. I am the champion Wizard Chess player, well, second as Hugo is slightly better than me but that's not the point!

So Sophie, Al and I have been best buddies since we were in nappies, and honestly I'm not making that up. Al and I are cousins and Sophie is Neville and Hannah Longbottoms eldest daughter. Sophie is pretty, quite bright but not a "super brain box" which is how she describes me and of course I disagree. She has dirty blonde waist length hair and chocolate brown eyes, also I am starting to think she has some sort of hidden crush on Al. Al has dark brown, almost black hair which sticks up in odd places and is just a perfect length. He has the same green eyes, which is father and Grandmother have – or had in his Grandmothers case. He is Quidditch captain and is amazingly fit and has heaps of "guy" muscles. There is definitely something going on between them, just the way they look at each other and they way Sophie blushes a slight pinkish colour when he catches her gazing at him. Honestly I hate being the outsider in this relationship which is just on the verge of happening.

Half and hour until we are due to arrive at Hogwarts so I better pop off. After all I am head girl and Malfoy is long a waiting my return and help getting the students organised. Oh and I need to sort my make up to make sure I look acceptable you never know who you are going to meet…

Huggles

Rosie

xxx

A/N Hope you like it and please review!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – Thanks for everyone who has read and enjoyed my story, and thanks for the reviews!

Also thank you to my lovely beta VICKY - VickyG!! MyLeaky is sooo much fun with you!

Entry Two – 1st September 2023

Well it's late now, and thankfully nothing disastrous happened at the feast tonight. However I shall divulge to you the goings on anyway, though I'm afraid it will bore you to sleep.

So I left Sophie and Al flirting away with each other - I could gag it was so soppy - and went on a little adventure to find the wonderful head boy – note sarcasm - Malfoy. It wasn't that hard to find him, I just had to go to the Head's compartment and there the idiot was. Yes, I know, I am incredibly charming, aren't I? We had a brief convo about duties, basically me telling him he was to do his own share of them: I wasn't going to let him off lightly! However I am starting to wonder if he will slack off. At this moment I actually got a better view of him, well, his body, and boy was it wonderful. He had changed over the summer, his hair was still white blonde but it was slightly longer and made his face look even more gorgeous than before. Ok, maybe I should have told you this before: I do think Malfoy is VERY hot but he's a git so I would never in my life date him. Anyway, back to his description. His new hair style makes your eyes move to his, which turn out to be a deep chocolate brown, almost edible and seriously wonderful to look in. And then my eyes trailed down to his body. That was one big mistake. My mouth was practically drooling when I noticed all the man muscles he had gained over the summer. His uniform fitted in all the right places and it's not often you can say that about someone. Basically he is the best – and I'm not exaggerating – eye candy* you will ever set eyes on.

Maybe I shouldn't have stared at him with my mouth open wide because flies somehow ended up in my mouth, but I didn't care! Although they did taste horrible. I started to spit them out which made Malfoy give me the strangest look I have ever seen, just shows that I'm not the only weird person! I sort of have a weird sense of style when it comes to how you act around some boys. Anyway, after I had finished gawping at him, I turned around swiftly, leaving him. I looked at him one last time to see him stunned. His mouth was open dangerously wide. I don't quite know what I said but it was obviously something which had a powerful effect on him. Maybe I should try getting better reactions out of him… Wait why did I even just write that? Malfoy is eye candy nothing more, nothing less… So why did I just say I should make more of an effect on him??

Ok… Now I'm puzzled… Maybe it is best not to linger on him any longer. So we managed to get all the pupils up to the castle without any big disruption which was the main thing. Malfoy and I were told to stay behind by Hunter – Head teacher - which of course we did. And you will never guess what?! I have to share a quarter with Malfoy ! Yep, that's what I was told. I was hoping for one last year sharing with Sophie ! But no. It's so… crap. But I guess Sophie will be sleeping over here a lot, when she isn't preoccupied with Al. Although actually, that probably won't be very often. I still haven't asked her about that, I am waiting for the right moment, which will probably be in the next few days… Or first thing tomorrow morning, I haven't decided yet.

So we were showed our own little common room thingy, well, whatever you want to call it. Everything was slightly smaller than the Gryffindor common room. Oh by the way, I forgot to say I am in Gryffindor… Malfoy's a Slytherin and the rest of my friends are all Gryffindors. Anyway, there is a large circular table and a few of what looked like comfy seats – which they are, as I have now tested - next to the fire, and a few doors which lead to the night rooms – or our sleeping quarters.

The room is actually really nice and relaxing, and I have added a few paintings just to make it feel more homely for myself. Malfoy was actually intrigued by them, which surprised me. Why has he surprised me so much today? I do not know but I am hoping to work out why soon. He has made me curious about him and his recent behaviour, so maybe I'll snoop around a bit… And also Al could probably tell me a thing or two about him. He does like to male gossip!

And that takes us to just now. I am sitting beside the fire writing this wonderful article about how my life is going and about how much Malfoy has surprised me. Just now he is really surprising me, maybe he isn't such a git after all: he is sitting over on the other seat reading. Yes, you heard me correctly, reading! And it's a muggle book as well! Shakespeare!! I was so shocked when I sat down to write this I almost spilt my ink bottle everywhere. He looked up at me in surprise and I smiled sheepishly back. What else could I do exactly? Say something which would probably cause embarrassment beyond humility or cower in my chair? For once my Gryffindor bravery let me down and so just now, I am writing. But I shall get him back. Gryffindors should never cower. I have shamed my own house *sad face*.

It's late now anyway, and classes start tomorrow so I best get a good nights kip. And I think at the weekend I shall cut my hair!

Love

Rosie

xxx

*Note – Eye candy – when you see a guy which is totally good looking and a joy to watch


End file.
